The Internet has emerged as a platform for multi-player online games (hereinafter “games”). In some situations, existing games invite users to predict the winners of upcoming events, for example, sporting tournaments like horse racing, football game, cricket match, etc. The users are scored based on the success of their predictions once the event has transpired. In other situations, existing games invite users to identify players in upcoming events. Users are scored based on the quantifiable achievements of these participants in the actual event, a type of game popularly known as a “fantasy team” game. However, these conventional approaches to predict the outcome of a game do not take into account an element used in other contexts to measure a predicted outcome of a pending event, namely the predicted margin of victory of the winning team or player over the losing team or player. Further, these conventional approaches to predictive games do not offer a meaningful level of insight in to how the values set by all the users, in aggregate, serve as their own predictive indication of the likely outcome of the event.